


To the Rescue

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Green Lantern Corps (Comic)
Genre: Guy/Kyle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle's on a rescue mission. To Guy. Who got captured. Of freakin' course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kirai_slasher/profile)[**kirai_slasher**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kirai_slasher/), who requested Kyle rescuing Guy. Hope you like it!

"They like you," Kyle mutters as he blasts through the temple doors. "They really freaking like you." He flies into the eaves of the temple ceiling when arrows come from the far end of the building. "Only you, Guy. Really."

Kyle squints down at the archers and throws up a shield construct—perfectly round with a crest in the middle—and the arrows bounce off in a hundred different directions. At this point—thirteen hours into the sheer madness—Kyle doesn’t even care if they hit anyone. He flies even higher, until he's at the peak of the ceiling. This high, the archers can't reach him and the other soldiers can't sight him with their blowguns. He's already lost six hours coming down from the massive dose of hallucinogens that come on the tips of the darts.

"Ring, locate Guy."

 _Lantern Gardner is approximately sixty feet below you._

"Ring, schematic."

The ring displays the schematic of the building, Guy's location marked with a blinking green dot. Kyle eyes the archers and the soldiers with the blowguns. Guy's beneath all of them, and it takes Kyle a few seconds to spot the trap door. He considers angles for slipping around all of them and getting to the trap door. He considers a controlled explosion outside the temple to distract them all.

"Screw it," Kyle mutters. He points. He shoots. The trap door explodes into splinters, and Kyle dives for the hole. He throws up a construct behind him to block anyone trying to come after him. Under the temple is dark and cool, and Kyle stops for a second to get his bearings. There are no footsteps, only the sounds of the people up above trying to get through the shield.

"Guy!" Kyle calls. He floats forward, diverting some of his ring energy to make a flashlight. "Guy!"

There's sound to the left, a garbled voice. Kyle swings his flashlight, and there's Guy, tied down to a ceremonial table and drugged to the gills. "Heeey," Guy mutters when Kyle bends over him. "I know you."

"Only you," Kyle mutters, turning the flashlight into a knife and cutting the ropes from Guy's wrists and ankles. "Only you could show up on a planet fucking obsessed with redheads and get drugged for ceremonial sacrifice."

"They like me," Guy says, head lolling.

"Yeah, you mentioned before they dragged you off." Kyle tries to get Guy off the table, but Guy slumps against him like a sack of flour. "You owe me," Kyle tells Guy as he blasts another hole to get them free. "You so owe me."

"You're pretty," Guy mumbles, petting Kyle's face.

"Of all the worst timings you've ever had. Seriously." Kyle wraps Guy in a green construct blanket and flies off at top speed, Guy trailing behind.

"Pretty," Guy says, head lolling. "Kiss you."

"Later," Kyle promises. "Let's get away from the murderous hordes first."

"Okay."

Kyle glances behind him and watches Guy nod off. "I like you, too," he says quietly. "Fucking trouble magnet."


End file.
